The Overall Conference Goal is to promote novel basic, translational and clinical research related to prevention and treatment of oral complications in cancer patients treated with newer cancer therapies, in order to improve oral and craniofacial health through applied research. This Conference is viewed as important, novel and timely for reasons delineated in this proposal. As also described in this application, further and detailed Conference planning will be conducted over the next 15 months, beginning in January 2008. This planning will be directed by the Program Organizing Committee in concert with the Steering Committee. In addition to the scientific and administrative components, members of these committees will conduct a comprehensive fundraising plan directed to health professional organizations as well as to industry. NIH funds are requested to support approximately 8% of the total Conference budget. The General Objectives are to: a)?Enhance participant understanding of novel investigative strategies and collaborations relative to study of selected oral complications of emerging cancer therapies. b) Improve participant understanding as to how an individual investigator's line of research integrates strategically with oncology-related research as a whole. c) Provide participants with new knowledge of potential federal and health professional organizational funding opportunities. d) Emphasize the role of and opportunity for young investigators relative to oral complications of current and emerging cancer therapies. Specific Objectives are delineated in the grant proposal as well. The Conference has been designed to be cross-cutting, multidisciplinary and integrative. Outcomes of the Conference will thus be important to both individual investigators as well as to the scientific oncology community at large. Project Narrative: The purpose of the proposed research Conference "Oral Complications of Emerging Cancer Therapies" is to provide a forum to discuss scientific advances and identify knowledge gaps related to oral complications that occur secondary to current and emerging cancer therapies. The Overall Conference Goal is to promote novel basic, translational and clinical research related to prevention and treatment of oral complications in cancer patients treated with newer cancer therapies, in order to improve oral and craniofacial health through applied research. Development and implementation of the Conference as well as utilization of a comprehensive dissemination plan are designed to foster new research strategies across an expanded base of basic science and clinical researchers.